


take a chance on me

by saucysonnettbun



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Love Triangle or something, also i forgot to say, but definitely unrequited, but with something more, it's a joke guys don't take this seriously, spite is my only motive in life would be my explanation for the existence of this fic, unless you want to, yet another one of these utah thorns fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:21:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22879744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saucysonnettbun/pseuds/saucysonnettbun
Summary: Amy never saw Sonnett as defeated as when she went off the pitch. All because of her words.
Relationships: Amy Rodriguez/Emily Sonnett, Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20





	take a chance on me

**Author's Note:**

> [sends kiss to the sky] for my aronnett warriors
> 
> title is from abba song
> 
> because we have taste around here

No one expected the game to turn like this, especially not Amy.

Becky getting their first goal was certainly a huge surprise that everyone celebrated. From there the game went downhill. More physical, harder to push through the midfield for both teams. It was exhausting.

Sonnett getting a yellow card was nor a surprise nor a given. Amy would have laughed at it but the foul was reckless. She didn't know how Christen could keep her cool even if Sonnett actually looked apologetic about it. It was quickly forgotten between the two of them, she could tell. It was their national team connection coming through and her chest tightened at the thought.

She barely noticed or remembered how she went to the ground. She just remembered how Sonnett's hand was on her shoulder and it was enough for her to lose control. Falling, getting up as quickly and starting to yell these terrible things to her.

She should stop, it wasn't fair to Sonnett especially with her confused look going right through her. It wasn't until Vero took her away that she stopped. Tobin going after her made her feel bad. Seeing Horan checking on Sonnett and softly touching her side made her feel worse. Amy never saw Sonnett as defeated as when she went off the pitch. All because of her words.

She thought it wouldn't go further than that, getting a yellow herself because of how she let her feelings take the best of her. The ball wasn't even into play when Horan shoved her. 

It was angry and forceful compared to Sonnett's touch and felt way more unpleasant. She saw the referee reach for his card and Amy wouldn't let her get away with it. She wanted to make a comment about defending her girlfriend but she couldn't bring herself to for some reason. Only a cheap jab to Horan managed to escape her mouth.

"You wanna fight ?" Horan's response was direct and careless. She really cared about Sonnett and Amy didn't know why it made her feel so bad. They finished the game with Becky's goal being the only one of the night. It didn't feel like a win to Amy.

She saw Kelley congratulating her but what caught her eye was Horan directly heading to the locker room. She wished she had the sense not to follow her. It was only a wish. She walked past fans waving their signs and jersey at her, thinking that she could always come back to them later.

Horan walk was determined but almost distressed as well, Amy could tell from her tensed shoulders. She could see her body relax when she found Sonnett already showered and dressed in front of their locker room, waiting for her. Their hug was silent and way longer than what a hug between friends would be. It felt like she stepped in a way too intimate moment but she could not bear seeing Sonnett so happy to be in Horan’s arms.  
She cleared her throat and the two of them parted. Horan’s face hardened but Amy ignored her and focused on Sonnett who seemed even more confused to see her here than to have her yell terrible things on the field.

“I’m-” Amy started but her words died in her throat when she saw Horan pulling Sonnett to her. Sonnett shot her a look that must have been saying a lot that Amy didn’t understand because it was all it took for Horan to nod and leave into the locker room.

“I’m sorry.” Sonnett said before she could say anything, “Hope I didn’t actually hurt you. It wasn’t my smartest move.”

“It wasn’t.” Amy nodded, “It wasn’t Horan’s best move either.” She wanted to slap herself. She came here to apologize and yet she still felt the need to drag Horan down. Somehow it still made Sonnett laugh and Amy didn’t understand the weird feeling in her chest.

“No it wasn’t either. I hope you can forgive her, she can be a bit…” Sonnett looked around as if she would find the word. Amy thought it was cute and she wanted to bury this thought.

“Possessive, I guess.” Sonnett finished with a smile. For some reason the realization was crushing for Amy even when her rational brain had put the pieces together during the game. She couldn’t direct her anger to Sonnett though, all she was thinking about was how Horan claimed her.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said to you.” Amy tried to stay mature.

“It’s okay, the heat of the game and all. You might have been right in some aspects.” Sonnett shrugged and Amy couldn’t stop herself from putting her hands on the smaller woman’s shoulders.

“You are a good defender, Sonnett. You stopped me from getting through you. Maybe not in the best manner but you did exactly what was expected of you. You are definitely getting into that plane to Tokyo.”

Her words must have got through and definitely had more impact than she expected. Sonnett was standing still and Amy could see tears starting to form in her bright eyes. She wiped one away when Sonnett was just staring at her as if she had said the most incredible thing in the world.

It was at this moment that Horan decided to get out of the locker room and Amy immediately let go of Sonnett and took a step back. Horan dropped her bag to the ground and took Sonnett’s hand in her own. It felt too much for Amy who had to look away.

“Are you okay ?” She heard Horan whisper. Sonnett’s answer was silent.  
“I hope next time won’t be as messy.” Horan said. Amy turned and saw Horan look at her with the most determination in her eyes. “If it happens again, there won’t be only one person going off the field.”

Amy held her stare of defiance. She never expected Horan to go against a veteran like this. Sonnett must mean the world for her to act this way.

“It won’t.”

It was all she had to say for Sonnett and Horan to leave, hand in hand. Her brain was still fuzzy from the confrontation when someone led her to the media room. She answered the questions mechanically until one finally made her raise her head.

“Looks like you got on a little bit with Sonnett. Can you just walk us through what happened ?”

“A game of this importance comes with a lot of-” So much happened but all that they saw was what happened on the field and only the physical aspect of it, “- passion. And kind of a heated game moment. Stuff said.” Even more than they expected, truly,” But at the end of the day I still respect the Thorns and Sonnett. And we’re fine off the pitch.”

She remembered how Sonnett had stayed frozen after her apology, not even reacting to her touch and not saying anything when she was laughing a few seconds before.

“As far as I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
